Król Szczurów cz. 5
Przedmieścia Moskwy Światowid patrzył na stos trupów. Wśród ciał zobaczył zarówno żołnierzy jak i ludzi którzy mieli sprzątać pole bitwy. Wśród nich najpewniej jest też Mariusz. - Dałem dupy.- wyznał sam przed sobą Światowid- Muszę się napić. Już miał odchodzić, gdy nagle otoczyło go czterech Latacy. Z ust każdego z nich zwisały jeszcze ludzkie wnętrzności. - Na twoim ostrzu jest krew Opętanych.- powiedział jeden z Latacy - Nie szukam teraz zaczepki. Powyrzynajcie sobie ludzi, mnie to teraz niezbyt obchodzi. - Zabiłeś jednego z nas! Nie zostawimy tego tak.- powiedział drugi Latac po czym położył swoją rękę na ramieniu Światowida. Dukh użył swojego ostrza i przeciął Opętanego na pół. Następnie trzech innych Latacy się na niego rzuciło. Tak długo jak byli na ziemi, Światowid dawał im radę. Zabił jednego skracając go o głowę a drugiemu skręcił kark. Trzeci Latac zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć, dzięki czemu wokół Światowida pojawiło się dziesięć następnych stworów. - To chyba twój koniec, Dukhu.- powiedział jeden z Latacy Światowid był gotowy do walki, gdy nagle ktoś wygrzebał się spod stosu trupów. Chłopak szybko wyciągnął kuszę i strzelił w jednego z Latacy, następnie dobył nabitego muszkietu i jednym strzałem zabił dwóch. Światowid wykorzystał fakt że chłopak skupił na sobie uwagę przeciwnika i zaatakował. Dwóch pozbawił głowy, jednemu poderżnął a jednego powalił pięścią. Pozostało już tylko czterech Latacy. - Myśle że na tym dziś skończymy.- powiedział Latac - Całkowicie sie z tobą zgadzam.- powiedział Światowid - A ja nie!- zakrzyknął chłopak który wygramolił się spod stosu trupów- Te gnoje powybijały mi oddział! - Nie czujesz tego?-spytał Dukh- Bitwa zakończona. Opętani i ludzie już wieją. - Zbliżają się wąpierze.- powiedział Latac- Nikt ich nie lubi. - Ale... - Słuchaj no... - Jestem Mariusz - Słuchaj no Mariusz.- Światowid powalił Mariusza ciosem w głowę, po czym wziął go na barana- Idziemy do Moskwy - Do zobaczenia na polu bitwy.- powiedział jeden z odlatujących Latacy Tunel pomiędzy Bratajewem a Krasnogwardiejską, Metro, Moskwa Piotr wiedział, jak ważne jest jego zadanie. Mimo to, czuł się urażony że mu je przydzielono. Był Łowcą Demonów, powinien tropić Opętanych poza murami Moskwy, kąpać się we krwi wrogow ludzkości. Zamiast tego przydzielono mu opiekę nad grupą szczurołapów. Co prawda wyposażonych w broń ciężką i miotacze ognia, ale nadal szczurołapów! - Pan się tak nie gorączkuje, panie Łowca.- powiedział jeden ze szczurołapów - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.- odpowiedział Piotr - Nabzdyczał się pan bo kazali panu latać po tunelach. Nic niezwykłego. Ale powiem panu, że chyba słusznie tutaj Łowce Demonów ściągneli. - Oczywiście. Wielka Rada rzadko się myli. - Mi chodziło o szczury. Bezczelne się zrobiły. Żeby tak szturmem atakować hodowle drożdży białkowych na stacji Bratajew! To dopiero sukinsyństwo - RATUNKU!!!!!- krzyczała jakaś kobieta - Jasna cholera.- powiedział jedn ze szczurołapów- Skąd to... - Tam.- powiedział łowca pokazując na właz w podłodze- To przejście do nieużywanej części kanałów. Idziemy. Wszyscy otworzyli właz i po kolei zaczeli do niego wchodzić. W kanałach było ciemno, jeden ze szczurołapów wyciagnął więc zapalniczkę by cokolwiek zobaczyć. Od razu pożałował, bowiem wszyscy zobaczyli że są otoczeni przez chmarę szczurów. Nie dziesiątki a setki par czarnych jak noc oczy wpatrywało sie w nich. - Na co czekasz? Włącz pierdolony miotacz!- zakrzyknął Piotr tuż przed tym, jak piątka szczurów wielkości jego ręki rzuciła się mu na głowę. Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu Kategoria:Opowiadania